Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by FaithfullyMoncheles
Summary: Finn gets some unexpected and unwanted news about his future, and is forced to choose between his family and his engagement to Rachel. Will Finn be able to make decisions about his future without the support of his family? Lots of Finchel.


"Finn, your mom and I have something we want to talk to you about."

Finn raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

He had just dropped Rachel off from their weekly Thursday night date at the local Community Theatre. Burt had met him at the door with a bombshell to drop, obviously.

"Okay…"

Burt signalled for him to sit down next to Carole on the couch in front of him.

Finn did as he was told, still completely confused in what was happening.

"So, Finn." Burt started, taking a seat himself, "I got some big news today. The Ohio Governing Board have made me aware that things have taken a turn for the worst in Ohio."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand?" Finn chimed in, even more confused before.

"What I'm talking about is, they ultimately want me to start my time in office early." Burt exhaled with a smile on his face, "They offered us a 4 bedroomed house and everything!"

Finn's eyes widened.

"Wait. Where?"

"In Washington D.C of course, silly." Carole said, putting her arm around Finn's shoulders, shaking him with excitement.

Finn was anything but excited.

"What? What are you trying to say? We're not-"

"We're moving to Washington!" Carole and Burt both interrupted him in unison, before falling about laughing.

Kurt entered with a bottle of champagne and four champagne flutes in his hand.

Finn just stood in the middle of the room, feeling his cheeks flush red and his mouth hang open.

"Here." Kurt pressed a champagne flute into his hand.

Finn didn't understand anything that was going on.

"Wait. What? We're moving to Washington?" Finn croaked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Yeah. Oh and guess what, Finn. Since I'm now the Congressman of Ohio, all my kids' education expenses are paid for. So I found the most amazing college course for you at The University of Washington D.C." Burt turned his back on him, and pulled out a University prospectus from his bag on the floor, and handed it to his stepson.

"They have the most amazing Football programme there that you don't even need to win a scholarship for, Finn" Carole said, rubbing her stunned son's arm.

"I-I can't move to Washington!" he started, moving out from his mother's grip.

"Now Finn…"

"No, I can't! I'm happy for you and all Burt, but I can't leave now! You know the situation that I'm in!"

Finn shot a look at Kurt.

Kurt looked like he had known for a while. He looked happy, and that was what Finn couldn't understand.

"What about you Kurt? How do you feel?" Finn said, approaching his step-brother.

"I-I think it's a great opportunity that needs to be taken upon." Kurt said, clearing his throat clearly hiding something from him.

"Kurt, don't lie to me. You can't be happy with this. I know you better than that."

Kurt glanced at Burt and Carole who urged him to respond to Finn correctly.

"Well. Let's just say you guys are moving to D.C. Not me…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

Finn heard his heart beating in his ears and his stomach flip over.

"What are you gonna do then? Live in a cardboard box on the street?" he said, his voice getting increasingly louder.

"Actually, Blaine invited me to live with him, just while the school year ends. You know, just until I can move my stuff to New York." Kurt responded sheepishly.

Carole tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with her son. She knew that he wouldn't like what he was hearing.

"Are you guys really all that insensitive? Rachel and I are engaged!" Finn said, getting angry and pacing up and down the living room floor, "How can you do this to me? How can you do this to us? Don't you understand that I'm serious about our engagement?"

"Finn, New York is only 200 miles away from-" Burt started in.

"We're getting married, Burt. It's going to happen whether you like it or not. How can you agree to let Kurt live with Blaine, yet you'll happily pull me away from the one thing in my life that makes me happy, and the one thing that I actually care about? Did you think I was just joking around when I proposed to Rachel?" tears started burning in his eyes.

"Finn, we just thought that with Washington being so close to New York you'd be okay. You could go to school in Washington and visit Rachel every other weekend…"

"What? No! Screw this. Screw all of you!" Finn yelled, snatching his car keys from the coffee table and slamming the front door behind him.

Carole and Burt both slouched back into the couch, not quite sure what to do next.


End file.
